Teenage Nightmare
by IzaIza-chan
Summary: Well what do you know, another of Shinra's experiments has gone awry again and our favorite informant gets stuck with the consequences. With no memory of his previous life, Izaya is now stuck in his fourteen-year-old body.- full descrip is inside shizaya On Hiatus
1. Life Changing Experience

**AN/: Hey my lovely humans! Well I've received a new plot bunny and I just have to use it ^^ Now, to those who are reading _"You and Me"_ I'm sorry I havnt put up a new chappy yet but I am working on it so PLEASSSSSSE dont give up on me TT^TT and I've been obsessed with listening to Limone-sensei so I've got Izaya's Japanese voice-actors voice stuck in my head lol**

**Description: Well what do you know, another of Shinra's experiments has gone awry again and our favorite informant gets stuck with the consequences. With no memory of his previous life, Izaya is now stuck in his fourteen-year-old body. Enemies he'd made start coming after the now defenseless teen. How will he survive in a world where everyone hates him and wants him dead? And what will Shizuo and Shiki think of this new development?**

**Warnings: Blood and violence, taking advantage of a minor, underage drinking, abuse of a minor, a certain blond debt collectors potty mouth and a lot of random stupidity XD**

"_Teenage Nightmare"_

-Chapter 1: Life Changing Experience-

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. The sun was out and all seemed right with the world. Orihara Izaya had just walked out of Russia Sushi, pleased with himself that he got to enjoy a day here without the loud blond chasing him everywhere. Speaking of which. "I wonder where Shizu-chan is...I wanna play with my favorite toy-" Just then, his cell phone went off. Looking at the illuminated screen, he saw it was Shinra. Sighing he answered.

"What is it Shinra..."

"Aw so mean. Anyway, I need you to come over cause I nee-"

Izaya cut him off. "No way. I'm not gonna be your guinea pig."

"PLEASE IZAYA! I swear it wont be bad!"

"No"

"As one of my best friends please help me out PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!"

"AGH OK OK! God just stop whining. You sound pathetic."

"YAY!"

Izaya sighed. He knew this wasnt going to end well. "I'll be there in five minutes."

And with that, he hung up his phone, slipped it back in his pocket, and headed to the crazy eccentric underground doctors apartment.

It only took one knock for the door to be opened. Shinra grabbed Izaya roughly by the arm and dragged him inside, leading him to the living room and flung him on the couch. "Dammit, what the fuck Shinra?" He didnt get an answer as the brunette shoved a glass into his face. Izaya stared at the strange greed liquid.

"This looks like poison. No way in hell am I drinking this..."

"Izaya please. You already said you would!"

"...I die...I'm gonna turn into a poltergeist, haunt your ass and throw shit at you."

Shinra watched as the raven downed the whole thing in one go. Izaya looked green for a second, shivered and twitched a little. "Ugh that was nasty..." Izaya and Shinra stared at each other for a few seconds when the raven fell to his knees, hugging his body, trying to escape the pain shooting threw him in waves. Shinra was by his side in a second, watching in horror as his friend twitched and convulsed on the floor. Eyes rolling in the back of his head. Fearing Izaya would swallow his tong, he opened his mouth just in case. The convulsions continued for a good five minutes and Shinra was beginning to really worry. When they stopped, Celty walked threw the door. Seeing her boyfriend and the informant on the floor, she began typing furiously on her PDA.

[What happened?]

Shinra shook his head. "I dont know. I asked him to try a new elixir I'd been working on. Shortly after drinking it, he went into spasms..."

[Will he be ok?]

"I think so. Can you help me get him of the couch?"

[Sure]

After placing him comfortably on the couch, the couple went off into another room to let the informant rest. Little did the two know, but the ravens body was slowly changing.

**Well? What did you think? Review to let me know if I should continue :]**


	2. My name is Hachimenroppi Nice to meet u

**I feel like an ass...I hate not updating things...Damn college work...stupid family shit...ugh I need a brake from life and get some fic chappies in TT^TT **

**WARNINGS: In the first chappie**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate this part...I dont own Durarara or any of the characters...just the plot bunny...speaking of bunnies...my Iza-chan is HUGE NOW! O.o; and he already tried to kill me...dammit now it looks like I started cutting again -_-; my cousins and brother are gonna get on my case about this one...GOD DAMMIT! I DIDNT DO IT THIS TIME LEAVE ME ALONE! TT^TT**

* * *

"_Teenage Nightmare"_

-Chapter 2: My name is Hachimenroppi. Nice to meet you-

A few hours later, crimson eyes opened. Izaya sat up groggily. He looked around at his surroundings in confusion. _'Where...where am I?'_ Trying to get his barrings, realization hit him. He had no idea who he was!

Hearing a noise coming from down a hall, he got off the couch and hid behind it, falling in the process. Looking down, he saw his clothes where at least five or six sizes too big. "What the hell?" Quick foot steps told him that someone heard him. He lay perfectly still, staying quiet as who ever it was, ran about the living room searching. "Izaya? Izaya where are you?" Shinra looked over as Celty joined him.

"Where could he be?"

[Could he have left? Try his cell phone.]

Shinra grabbed his phone from his lab coat pocket and dialed his friends number. When he heard a song by 'Rev Theory' go off behind his couch, he looked behind it to see a small figure. "Izaya?" Looking up at the one talking, the raven tilted his head to the side.

"Who's Izaya?"

Shinra stared at said man, mouth agape. He inwardly face-palmed. Getting up, the brunette walked around the couch and put a hand out for the other to take. Izaya stared nervously at the hand but took it.

Once standing though, the too loose pants fell from his hips. Shinra blinked dumbly. If Celty had a head she would have had a blank expression as well and began shaking in silent laughter. The raven glared, perturbed at the headless woman...wait...headless? Izaya felt like screaming and running away but the brunette beside him held his arm firmly. Deciding to ignore the strange abnormality in the room for now, he turned his attention to the other in the room.

"Who are you and how did I get here? AND WHO AM I!" Great...now he was spazzing out. This wasnt an Izaya Shinra was use to. And the now high pitched voice was even more foreign. Shinra sighed as he sat the spastic teen on the couch, taking a seat across from him.

"Ok first of all, do you remember anything at all? Age, address stuff like that?" The teen stared at him with an incredulous look. "If I knew all this do you think I'd be asking you?" _'Still a smart ass...at least some things never change. A smart ass Izaya I can deal with...'_ Shinra ran a hand threw his hair.

"To start off, your name is Orihara Izaya. Your the most infamous information broker in Shinjuku and across Japan. You are...well you use to be twenty-three but I dont think thats the case anymore." Looking the younger one up and down with a thoughtful look he said, "You look to be no older then fourteen so I guess we'll go with that."

Izaya looked at himself, pulling at his too-large shirt. "Alright...I can except this...but...how did it happen?" Shinra looked down in shame. "Umm...thats kinda my fault. I gave you something to test for me but something went wrong and well...this happened."

The little raven got a defeated look on his face. "Do you...do you hate me or something...?" Shinra's eyes widened at this. "Of course not! You where..,are one of my best friends! Please Izaya...it was an accident. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."**(Aww a fluffy moment XD)**

Izaya seemed to accept that and turned his head to look at Celty. "So...who is she?" Said woman walked over and sat next to the teen. [I'm Celty. We're friends too so dont worry. Your safe here] Izaya smiled at that. This headless lady was a little scary but she seemed nice enough to trust.

* * *

**XxXxX**

In another part of Ikebukuro, our favorite blond was walking down the street. He was heading for Shinra's. Shizuo ended up in another fight with some random punks. One had jammed some spike-like-things into his left arm and legs.

Not wanting to deal with the bleeding all the way there, he left them in, getting weird looks from people as he passed them. Once he got there, he gave a few knocks. Not getting a response, he tried again.

Still nothing.

Fed up with it, he checked the door handle, finding it unlocked. Walking in, he could hear voices down the hall. Making his way further into the apartment, he could make out the familiar voice of Shinra and Celty's typing. What he didnt recognize was the other voice in the room.

"Shinra?" Said man jumped at the sound of the new comer. Looking to the side, the brunette spotted the large blond standing a few feet away. "Uh Shizuo...how did you get in here?" Not looking at him, Shizuo replied "The door was open and you wouldnt answer then I knocked."

Shinra noticed that Shizuo wasnt looking at him but at the small raven sitting beside Celty. Noticing this as well, Celty got up, taking Izaya's much smaller hand and walked him to the kitchen. Not understanding, the tall blond watched as they left and turned to the remaining occupant of the room. "Who was that Shinra? He looks familiar."

* * *

**XxXxX**

"Celty-san who was that?" Celty turned to see the very curious look on the teenagers face. [He's a friend of ours but...I think its best you not go in there while he's here.] Izaya's curiosity grew at this. Did he know this man? Was he an important figure in his life? As Izaya turned to head back into the other room, Celty grabbed his arm.

[Where are you going?]

"Back to the living room. Why?"

[I want you to stay in here with me for right now.]

Ignoring the headless woman, pulling his arm from her, Izaya left the kitchen, a very stressed looking Dullahan behind him.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Shinra shifted nervously in front of the tall blond. _'This cant be happening...'_ Shizuo had an expectant look on his face. Knowing the blond to be a short fuse, the shorter man tried to think of something to say, and quick. He didnt have to think very long though.

The subject in question chose then to walk back into the living room. And right behind Shizuo no less. Seeing the brunettes eyes fall behind him, Shizuo turned his auburn gaze on the small raven from before.

Getting a better look at him now then before, he noticed the familiar red eyes, face framed perfectly by choppy raven locks, the lanky body. Shizuo wasnt sure on what to do. There was a smaller version of the flea standing in front of him. The only thing missing was that all-knowing smirk.

Was this kid a cousin of his? Maybe a little brother the blond never met? Then he noticed the look-a-like was wearing far-to-over-sized clothes. Was this a Shinra experiment gone bad? Blinking a few times just to make sure that what he saw really was there, Shizuo turned back around to face Shinra.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here? Did you shrink the flea or something? Or is this a deranged family member that looks a hell-of-a-lot like Izaya?" Shinra couldnt believe his luck. This he could work with. "Uhh...yeah Shizuo, this is Izaya's little brother. He's been living with his grandparents. Whats why we've never seen him before."

The bespectacled doctor could only hope the brute bought his story. Shizuo looked at the small raven again, shaking his head. "Alright, I can live with that. At least this one doesnt have that psycho look on his face. All you Orihara's seem to look the same."

Izaya was having an inner battle with himself. Didnt the Shinra guy say that his name was Izaya? Why was he saying something different now? He was about to voice his questions when Shinra leveled him with a look that said 'Go along with this unless you wanna die.'

Gulping, Izaya looked up at the tall blond, having to crane his head just to see better. "Um...yeah I'm his little brother Hachimenroppi. But call me Roppi for short." Shinra sighed in relief at this. Shizuo just raised an eyebrow at the strange name. _'There parents must really be fucked up to name their kids such weird names...'_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but I need to end it there XD I hope you enjoyed...feedback is appreciated.**

**Izaya- Its about time you started writing again...**

**SJ- Well sooooooory for being busy...I had a freaking project to complete in psychology that took me forever and I had to assist in the building of 10 computers ugh some people are so incompetent...and they where there 2 FUCKING YEARS BEFORE ME!**

**Izaya- ….I think someone needs a hug ^_^**

**SJ- You come near me and I'll make a fic of you getting tentacle rapped...and you know how that shit creeps me out...though it is interesting...AGH I'M GOING MORE NUTS THEN BEFORE!**

**Izaya- O.O;...Did you forget to take your meds or something?**

**SJ- NO! (crickets chirping)**

**Izaya- Maybe you should start going back to that therapist lady again? Or you can talk you me ;D**

**SJ- No thanks...**

**Izaya- AW SO MEAN! Review my lovely humans!**


	3. Hiatus

Ok...so hi people...I'm posting this in both my stories...

Seeing as I have no inspiration for either story, I'm putting both on hiatus for now...I'm sorry to all those who have been reading but know I'm not giving up on them. I just need to get some other ideas out of my head and clear the way so I can write really good chapters. My readers deserve that. AND I WONT DISSAPOINT YOU I SWEAR!

Till I'm able to continue my two main stories...I'm gonna try out some new ones to get my creative side back in gear.

I'm sorry to all of you...

Cya when I can

SJ~


End file.
